


人类早期驯服野生柴犬珍贵影像流出！

by Vivihikaru



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivihikaru/pseuds/Vivihikaru
Summary: 醉酒小刘，不讲理爱耍赖，ooc预警让小笨柴叫妈妈只是我的恶趣味，并没有泥磊子的意思。
Relationships: 刘昊然/吴磊
Kudos: 5





	人类早期驯服野生柴犬珍贵影像流出！

**Author's Note:**

> 醉酒小刘，不讲理爱耍赖，ooc预警  
> 让小笨柴叫妈妈只是我的恶趣味，并没有泥磊子的意思。

吴磊刚到家，狗北热情地拥过来。劳累了一天的小吴同学差点热泪盈眶，扛起狗子坐到沙发上，还没撸两把微信电话就催命似的响起来。

他看了眼来电显示按下接听。  
“喂，若昀哥？”

“诶，磊磊，这啥，昊然他喝醉了……”  
“啧，你给我坐好了别晃脑袋！一会儿歪地上了！！”

“嘿嘿，我是一只鹦鹉，啊略略略略……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈啥…啥鹦鹉啊你就是只笨鸟！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈啊哕——”

那几个背景声音听起来都很憨厚，但第一个确实是他家傻柴没错。

几个菜啊喝成这样？吴磊摸着狗毛蹙起眉头。

“哈哈……那情况呢就是这么个情况。”张若昀确定吴磊已经听见了，他继续说：“昊然助理休假了没人来接他，磊磊现在有空没啊，方便来一下吗？”  
能解决一个是一个，张若昀看着一屋子牛鬼蛇神发愁。

“行，地方发给我，先帮我看好他，麻烦你了哥。”

司机刚拐出小区没行几百米地，又被吴磊一个电话给召了回来，心情显然不是很晴朗。

吴磊报了地方坐上后座，一边跟他聊些有的没的，一边在心里干着急。  
今天可千万千万别碰上狗仔，不然这热搜可有够他们花钱的了。

所幸组这饭局的人选的位置比较偏，越开路上人越少，吴磊稍稍放宽了心。  
可这地方也太偏了吧！都半个小时了！

又十多分钟过后，戴着口罩帽子的吴磊风尘仆仆地出现在包间门口。

环视一圈，场挺大，人没剩几个了。都是熟悉的脸，带着不怎么熟悉的醉态，七仰八叉地倒了一片。

忍辱负重的张若昀左肩上靠着一个，右臂上趴着一个，像个已进耄耋之年的老翁，瞪着一群不成器的“儿孙”无奈叹息。

他看到门口站着的人立马眼前一亮，艰难地举起左手拍拍肩上那人的脸颊，“快快快快快，你家属来了！”

刘昊然闭着眼，他先是双臂高举，然后整个上身往前一扑坐直，又跟个不倒翁一样晃了几下，“家属？我妈？”

“是，你妈，快去！”张若昀憋笑。

“我妈妈……我妈妈来接我了嘎哈哈！老哥再见！”刘昊然站起身，眼睛还是一条缝，寻着视野里模糊不清的影子磕磕跘跘地摸过去。  
醉汉能走多稳？没两步就左脚拌右脚，失去平衡往吴磊怀里倒。

吴磊勉强接住他，又因为惯性往后退了好几步，险些被扑到地上。张若昀一急想起来帮他，忘记胳膊上还挂着个人，刚起身就被拽坐回去。  
两边都洋相百出，吴磊和张若昀相视苦笑。

“你司机呢？不来帮你下？”

吴磊拍拍醉酒小柴软乎乎的后脑勺，“他停车去了。”

刘昊然感受到怀里让人安心的体温，恨不得四肢全缠上去。他把脸搁在吴磊颈窝蹭了又蹭，“妈妈好香。”

吴磊已经顾不上丢人了，他拍着刘昊然的背又帮张若昀打了几个电话，跟他道别后从黏人精怀抱里挣脱出来，拉着醉醺醺的刘昊然往外走。

刘昊然走姿感人，但好在还算配合。好不容易带出饭店，吴磊已经被折腾出一身热汗。他拽着刘昊然赶往地下停车场，同时掏出手机跟司机打电话。

已经看到车库标识了，就在他感觉革命即将成功之时，一阵阻力自右臂传来，吴磊心里咯噔一下，被迫停住了脚——刘昊然不走了。

最怕的不是空气突然安静，而是柴犬突然不走，紧接着屁股一沉——刘昊然原地坐下了。

吴磊被拉着弯下了腰，他无奈地用另一只手撑膝盖，牵着刘昊然的那只往上扬了扬，“走啦，回家。”

刘昊然抬头看他，虽然脸颊和鼻头很红，但眸子水亮眼神清明，分不清究竟是醉是醒。

吴磊看男朋友脸上粉白粉白的，喜欢的紧，又觉得他们这个姿势很适合接吻，手指正在扯下口罩的边缘试探，刘昊然突然：  
“你不是我妈！”  
叫完又微微侧头，眼里写满了困惑，“你是不是啊？”

“……”

吴磊叹气，他一个铁血男儿一路被妈妈妈妈地叫，虽然四下无人，也怪害臊的。  
“好好想，我到底是谁？”

刘昊然眼皮慢慢阖上了，像是快睡着一样。  
“你不是，那你妈妈也没来，你跟我坐这儿一起等，等我妈到了把咱俩…把咱俩都带回去吧……”他的声音也染上困意并且越来越小。

吴磊有些疲倦，“差不多得了刘昊然，快起来，别耍赖。想睡觉了回家睡，想你妈了回去打视频电话。”他又试着扯扯相握的手，无果。

这就有些恼火了，吴磊两只手都攥上去，卯足了劲儿往起拉。  
可刘昊然就像长在了地上，任吴磊气拔山兮力盖世，他这边还是风雨不动安如山。他缓缓睁开眼，不知道是不是错觉，吴磊竟从那眼神里品到了一丝倔强。

他被气笑了，想起网上遛弯结束抗拒回家的柴犬，死命拽拴绳的主人都把它拉出双下巴了，臭狗子的内心包括周身仍没有一丝波动。  
现在的刘昊然跟那傻狗，就只差双下巴和一条绳子。

吴磊松开他，手穿到他胳肢窝下，作势要把他抱起来。  
刘昊然把重心往下沉，做好了死磕到底的准备，冷不防吴磊手指一弯，开始挠他痒痒。

刘昊然笑得惊天动地，身体和精神自然而然就松懈了。

等他笑够了停下来，才发现自己为了躲避攻击已经下意识站起来，踉跄着往前逃了好几步。

他回过头疑惑地看吴磊。  
被口罩遮住大半张脸的人朝他歪歪头，眨眨那双漂亮的大眼。

“呜…你耍赖！”刘昊然委屈极了。

眼看着这小孩儿要闹了，一对情侣很不合时宜地路过。

吴磊几步跨过去，摘下帽子扣在刘昊然脑袋上迫使他低下头，抱着他转了个身。

情侣笑笑走远了，吴磊长舒一口气松开胳膊。

刘昊然已然忘记了哭闹，快乐地摇着头，“嘿嘿，帽帽。”

司机才刚把车停稳，接到吴磊电话后又开出来停到他们面前。他只知道自己快被老板折腾到没脾气了，并不知道吴磊等他出来犹如等了好几个世纪。

吴磊走过去把后面车门滑开到最大，转身准备把刘昊然弄上去，下一秒就看到他的柴眼睛全睁开了，还blingbling冒光，跟磕了药一样极度亢奋地朝这边飞扑过来。

“宝！你来接我了呀！！”

躲闪不及的吴磊被他扑进了车里，脑袋撞上柔软的座椅，额头被帽子前檐磕了一下，满眼小星星。  
刘昊然紧紧抱着他蹭，没一会儿就把帽子蹭掉了。

司机不怎么意外，非常淡定地下来帮他们把门关好，坐回驾驶位后问吴磊：“老板，是去送昊然还是回家？”

“唔，磊磊！让我亲亲！嗯你的嘴怎么没了呀？”刘昊然带着哭腔在吴磊口罩上一顿瞎啄。

看来他老板没办法回答了，司机发动引擎，那直接回家吧。

刘昊然终于扒下那个可恶的口罩，于是吴磊这一路都被亲的七荤八素。刘昊然嘴里酒精味儿太浓，他感觉自己也快醉了。

前面那位把音乐调大，压过那些不堪入耳的声音，暗示自己耳不闻心不烦。

四十多分钟后总算回到小区，刘昊然刚被搀下来，看到似曾相识的景物，马上扯着嗓子喊起来：“吴磊吴先生！您快递到了呀！麻烦下来取…唔……”

吴磊黑着脸去捂他永远都不会消停的嘴。  
这都到家了，还在给他惹事！

把发酒疯的刘昊然带上楼又送进门的工作量属实有些大，吴磊和司机身心俱疲。大功告成后吴磊准备留人坐下歇歇，那哥们儿气都没喘匀就火急火燎地离开了他的家。

吴磊正挠着头纳闷，刘昊然不知道又发什么疯，从后面抱上来，举起他欢乐地转圈。  
吴磊心惊肉跳的，一面困惑他哪儿来这么大力气，一面担心他俩会双双摔成狗啃泥。

得意忘形的刘昊然一脚踩上了凑过来看热闹的小北的狗爪。  
小家伙叽哩哇啦撞歪了好几个椅子跑进吴磊屋里躲了起来。

刘昊然停下转圈，愣愣地望着那个方向，“呀，狗勾跑啦。”

吴磊心疼到都要落泪了，跳下来踹了刘昊然一脚，追上去查看小狗的伤势。

揉爪摸头挠下巴，一通好哄狗北才哼哼唧唧地又甩起秃尾巴，看样子是准备既往不咎了。  
但她很快又颤抖着汪汪叫起来。

吴磊回头一看，刘昊然不知何时也跟了进来，醉眼迷蒙眼角泛红，不服气地盯着他和狗北。  
“你踢我！我也要摸摸才能好！！”

他胡乱地脱掉上衣，黏糊糊凑上来。  
“磊磊我饿——”


End file.
